Definition Of Family
by Red Phoenix Star
Summary: Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were abandoned by their relatives when they were young. Now, years later, Kaiba is given the chance to help someone he's never met... his seven year old cousin, Chihiro.
1. Keitaro Akamatsu Family Attorney

:::Red Phoenix Star ducks from veggies, riceballs, and other such things thrown in her direction:::

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::: whips out a shield to protect her from the various produce:::

YES, YES!!!! I KNOW A LOT OF YOU ARE STILL WAITING FOR ME TO FINISH MY OTHER FICS!!! BUT PLEASE!!! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FINISH THEM IF I'M INCAPACITATED!!!!

:::Seto Kaiba suddenly appears holding up an umbrella; smirks at Phoenix:::

Kaiba: Do you even know what that word means?

Red: :::glares at Kaiba::: Bite me.

Kaiba : :::shakes his head::: No, that isn't it.

Red: :::glares::: Take the hint, twerp! Get lost!

Kaiba: ::: still smirking::: As if.

:::Red draws breath to say something-BEEP!BEEP! AURA BLACK CHAN INTERRUPTING TO SPARE YOU FROM RED'S KA KA MOUTH!!!! SHE REALLY NEED'S TO LEARN SOME SELF CONTROL WHEN SHE'S AROUND KAIBA!!!! I RETURN YOU NOW TO HER NORMAL RANTINGS! THIS HAS BEEN A SISTERLY MOMENT!

Red: :::finishing up her rant:::.... NOW EITHER HELP ME OR GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!!!

Kaiba: Been there. Done that. Bought the T-shirt.

Aura::::Get on with the fic, dammit!!!

::: Red blinks as she remembers why she's there in the first place:::

Red: Oh....right... ::: notices that the veggie barrage has ended; she straitens up and brushes off her clothes:::... as I was trying to say...

First let me apologize for not updating any of my other fics. Usually when a new idea comes along, others get crowded or drowned out. So I decided to write out my idea's in a notebook as they come to me. It saves trouble and is very helpful if I get lost and I don't forget anything major. I _swear_ I will finish my other stories as soon as possible.

Now... This fic was born from a random thought I had as I was working out an idea for another fic...

Kaiba: ::: has closed his umbrella; rolls his eyes::: Oh, please...

Red: :::eyes him::: Watch it, pretty boy. This story focuses on you... well, you and Mokuba.

Aura: GET ON WITH THE FIC! NO ONE _GIVES_ A DAMN!!!!

Red:::Alright already! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!

* * *

**Definition Of Family**

**By:**

**Red Phoenix Star**

**

* * *

**

**Chap. 1: Keitaro Akamatsu; Family Attorney**

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba. There's a gentleman on the phone who needs to speak to you."

Seto Kaiba narrowed his eyes at his secretary from his desk. "Tell them to make an appointment. I don't speak to everyone who asks for me." He turned back to his computer when his secretary spoke again.

"I did, sir. However, he claims to be a lawyer and that its imperative he sees you right away." She bowed apologetically, nervously awaiting her employer's response.

Kaibas gaze narrowed further. He stopped typing long enough to lean back in his chair and cross his long arms and legs, looking very imposing right now. He was silent before he spoke in a lower, more demanding voice. "Whats going on? Are we being sued?" The young woman shook her head. "Im not certain, sir. All he said was that he needs to see you immediately. Today, if possible." She watched as Kaiba scowled and made a sound that was almost a growl. She tried to hide a gulp of anxiety as she clutched a folder in her arms closer to her chest.

Mokuba, who was sitting on a couch and listening carefully; decided to ask questions before his brother decided to start yelling. "Who is he, Miyuki?" He asked, jumping in before his brothers blood pressure went through the roof. 'Might as well find out who this guy is.' The boy reasoned. If it was a lawyer who had to speak to Seto right now, then it probably couldn't wait.

Miyuki relaxed slightly as she turned to Mokuba. "He says his name is Keitaro Akamatsu from the Kishimoto and Houjou Law Firm. All he said was what he had to talk about was private and that it cant wait. I did a background search to confirm and everything is legitimate. The firm faxed me the info." She took a step forward and handed the manila folder in her hands to Mokuba, who in turn gave it to his brother. Kaibas expression remained unchanged as he flipped the folder open and scanned the contents.

"Hmm..." Kaiba hummed, reading the information. "Keitaro Akamatsu. Graduated from Tokyo University with honors, went on to law school... received a Masters in Family Law and two minors in psychology and criminology... one of the top five in his class... been with the law firm for four years and mostly handles cases concerning children and the disabled...won quite a few, in fact.... not bad..." Kaiba mused as he looked over the information about the law firm. Theyd been in business for over twenty years and handle mostly families, the disabled and elderly. He looked at it for a few more minutes before closing the folder and stared strait ahead. He then glanced at Mokuba, who spoke.

"If it cant wait, we should see him today. It sounds like an emergency." Kaiba said nothing, but made a sound of agreement. He then turn to Miyuki and focused his cool gaze on her.

"Tell Mr. Akamatsu that Ill see him at two-thirty today. No later. And he better not waste my time." With a warning glare, Miyuki bowed deeply. "Right away, sir." She left the office quickly, silently grateful to be away from her bosss piercing gaze. As soon as the door closed, Mokuba looked curiously at his brother.

"Do you think we _are_ being sued?" Mokuba asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Kaiba leaned forward and, resting his elbows on his desk; laced his fingers together. "I doubt it. If someone wanted to sue Kaiba Corp., then theyd have to get a real heavy hitter. Not someone who specializes only in family law." He heard Mokuba sigh in relief.

"Well... thats good at least... right?" He watched his brother closely. Seto didnt move for a long time. The gears in his head were turning rapidly. A _family_ lawyer needed to speak to him directly? What was this all about? If hes not being sued, then why did this lawyer want to see him? What was so urgent?

Kaiba shook himself and turned back to his computer. Whatever it was, hed find out this afternoon. Right now, he had work to do.

"Mr. Akamatsu is here, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba closed his laptop and leaned back in his leather chair. "Send him in." 'Its time to see what this guy wants.' Kaiba thought as he put on his game face. Mokuba was standing next to his brothers desk, waiting anxiously for this man who clearly had something so important to tell them, that Seto cancelled another meeting that he was supposed to be having right now to meet this guy.

A moment later, Miyuki entered, followed by a tall, lean man with neatly combed hair and wearing a handsome, navy suit with a red tie. Intelligent green eyes peered out from behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses as he gazed at the Kaiba brothers before bowing politely. "Good afternoon, Kaiba-san and Mokuba-san. Im Keitaro Akamatsu, Attorney for the law offices of Kishimoto and Houjou. Its an honor to finally meet you." Mokuba bowed lightly in return while Kaiba simply sat in his chair, staring at the man critically. Mokuba then turned to Miyuki. "Thanks, Miyuki. Thatll be all." The secretary bowed and left, closing the door tightly behind her.

Akamatsu was about to exchange further pleasantries when Kaiba, who hadnt spoken yet, cut him off.

"Let's skip the pleasantries and get strait to the point." He said in a commanding voice as he finally rose. "I had to cancel a meeting with some very important people just to meet with you, Mr. Akamatsu. So I suggest you tell me what the Hell you're doing here and just what was so urgent that you couldn't wait another day to speak to me." Kaiba was glaring at him now, as if this one man had single-handedly thrown his entire schedule off on purpose.

Keitaro blinked, thrown off by Kaiba's blunt remark. He'd expected him to be impatient, but not nearly this rude. He'd heard enough stories about the young CEO to know that most young lawyers go out of their way to avoid him. Mainly because he was so intimidating. He knew Mr. Kaiba would be a difficult case, and he'd most definitely be very angry when he told him why he had to meet with him on such short notice. He'd gotten a lot of sympathy from his colleges when they found out he was going to go meet with the teen billionaire. One of them even asked where he should send the flowers for his funeral! He'd blown his friend off at the time, but after meeting Kaiba and thinking how he'd react to the news that he had to deliver…

… well, his parents address was in his pocket organizer.

After a moment, he cleared his throat. "Ahem, yes, well…"

"Sit down," This offer from Mokuba Kaiba, who was clearly no where near as daunting as his brother, to whom the boy gave a slightly scolding look as the tall teen resumed his seat. Feeling a little more at ease, Mr. Akamatsu sat down on the leather couch, placing his black leather briefcase atop his lap. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I do apologize for coming on such short notice, Mr. Kaiba. I understand you're very busy, so as you said… I'll get strait to the point." He folded his hands on his case as he readied himself to deliver the news that could very well end his life. "I'm here on behalf of the estate of the late Daisuke and Yoko Oomura."

For one, fleeting moment, Kaiba's face was blank. But as quickly as it came it passed. In an instant, Kaiba's slightly widened eyes narrowed in cold fury.

Mr. Akamatsu flinched as Kaiba shot up from his seat and slammed his hands on his desk. Mokuba jumped back in surprise, staring at his brother in shock. It's been ages since he'd seen his big brother so angry. It frightened him more than he wanted to admit. "Get. Out." Kaiba demanded in a low, threatening voice.

The attorney swallowed hard at that look in Seto Kaiba's eyes. If he could leave he would. That look on the teens face would have brought the bravest of men to his knees. But he couldn't… not until Kaiba had heard him out. "Mr. Kaiba…"

"Do NOT say another word!" He roared, banging his fist on the solid wood desk so hard that Mr. Akamatsu thought it would break in two. Oh, but Kaiba was angry. Indeed Akamatsu began to wonder if what he was doing was a good idea. But… surely he, of all people; would understand. He _had_ to see this through. Now if Mr. Kaiba would just stop shouting…

Kaiba, meanwhile, was furious. Hell, he was beyond furious. He was enraged, beside himself... anything that meant angry, Kaiba was at that point. He couldn't believe this. Daisuke and Yoko _Oomura._ Two people he thought he'd never hear from again… two people he never _wanted_ to hear from again…Daisuke and Yoko…

_…Uncle_ Daisuke and _Aunt _Yoko….

The relatives who abandoned him and Mokuba nine years ago… who _used_ them nine years ago…

God, he remembered it all so clearly…

* * *

Red: Well whaddaya think? Like it? Hate it? I need to know!!!

Just to answer any questions I will undoubtedly get: Yes, this fic is partly based on what happened in the manga. Seto and Mokuba were taken in by relatives (doesn't specify who), but they used up the brothers' inheritance and dropped them off at the orphanage. The rest is just my take on it.

Next chapter: Kaiba recalls his and Mokuba's brief stay with their relatives leading up to when they were dumped at the orphanage. Then Mr. Akamatsu 'bravely' reveals his reason for being there.

Review please!!!!


	2. A Bitter Past and A Surprising Request

Well, this quite possibly a first! Me, posting up more than one chapter in one day? Who'd have thought?!

BTW: Thank's to my sister, Aura Black Chan; with her endless suggestions and idea's for this fic. :::gives Aura a HUGE hug::: Thank you SO much! !

Aura: !

Okay, for those of you who can't wait, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Remember: I do NOT own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'

* * *

**Definition Of Family**

**By:**

**Red Phoenix Star**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Bitter Past and a Surprising Request**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback....**_

_**Nine years ago…**_

"Now, you boys wait right here while I talk to that nice man over there, okay?"

Seto said nothing as he stared at his Uncle Daisuke, who looked as if he were trying to be sorry. But the seven year old knew better. He wasn't sorry, he realized as he held his baby brother's hand tight; if anything, he was happy. Happy and relieved to be rid of his two nephews. Now that all of their inheritance was gone, they had no use for them.

He should have known something was up as soon as he and Mokie set foot in their house. At first everything seemed fine. For a while, they were treated like part of the family. They were well-fed, had a bed to sleep in. Everything was quite pleasant.

Then, all of a sudden, it changed. About a month after he and Mokuba came to live there, Uncle Daisuke came in one day saying he'd bought a new television set. Everyone was thrilled, but for some reason, it bothered Seto. He knew Uncle Daisuke made a decent living, but… they shouldn't have been able to afford a brand-name, large screen T.V.

It wasn't long before his cousins received brand-new toys and clothes. Then Aunt Yoko bought herself a diamond necklace and matching earrings. A new, expensive dinnerware set soon came, followed by a new, off the showroom floor car. Then the family took a three day trip to a top-notch resort. All during this time, Seto's suspicions and fears grew and grew.

Soon, people came knocking on the door and were calling non stop on the phone. They were demanding payments for the T.V., the car; anything and everything that his aunt and uncle had bought. Then his uncle's parents came over one Saturday evening and there was a fight. Uncle Dai's father was yelling at his son, saying that he and his wife, "... didn't raise you this way!" and "...that money was for their care and future!" It was only then that Seto realized where the money was coming from. But by then, it was far too late.

Later that night, Seto confronted his aunt and uncle. He yelled at them, saying that his father left that money for him and his brother. They told Seto that he was over-reacting to the situation and being selfish. Wouldn't his father have _wanted_ him and his little brother to have a comfortable lifestyle? Shouldn't they be allowed to get new things for the family? But Seto shouted that their father would have wanted to have seen the money used for his and Mokuba's future, like school and things like that. He then told them that he'd tell his late father's lawyer and they'd really be in trouble.

Monday morning, he and Mokuba were pulled out of bed, washed up, dressed, given breakfast and with their three cousins, were loaded into the car. When he saw Uncle Daisuke loading up a pair of suit cases into the back, Seto felt a twinge of dread. Half an hour later, here they were... the local orphanage.

The seven year old boy could hardly believe this was happening. First Mom dies, then Dad... now his own relatives were ditching him and Mokie. Within several months, his and Mokuba's entire inheritance was gone. The money that their father had left for them… all wasted by the people who were supposed to take care of them. Now, here they were, being dumped at an orphanage... they had outlived their usefulness.

"We're going to miss you both very much!" Seto turned to face his aunt. He stared at her, hardly able to believe that this was his kind, loving mother's own sister. She wasn't anywhere nearly as beautiful as his own mother, whose long, black hair flowed down her back like a curtain of silk. Her smile, so warm and bright that it could light up a dark room… and her eyes, so gentle and kind. Mokuba bore a striking resemblance to their mother, who died shortly after he was born. His aunt, however; had short black hair cut just above her shoulders and dark, flashing eyes. There was no warmth or sincerity in her face; just greed and vanity. Right now, she pretended to be fussing over them. Mokuba was staring at his aunt with tears in his large, gray-violet eyes.

"Why us stay here?" He asked remorsefully, his sad face turning to his aunt. Mokuba was only two years old. He didn't understand that they had been used and now they were being tossed aside by their own relatives. All he knew was that he and Nii-sama were going to stay here now; at a place where kids go when they don't have homes or families. But... weren't his aunt, uncle and cousins family? Yoko gave Mokuba a pat on the head. "I'm sorry, Mokuba" She said in a feigned, remorseful voice. "But it can't be helped. We don't have enough room and some unexpected... expenses came up." Seto inwardly scoffed, knowing exactly what those 'expenses' were. "We can't keep you and your brother anymore." Tears rolled down Mokuba's face. He turned to his big brother, believing he had the answer.

But for once, Seto didn't have answer. What was he supposed to tell his brother? That their own relatives had used them to get their money and now that it was gone they were being abandoned here?

"Can we go now?" A waspish voice made Seto look up and glare darkly at the speaker. Sakuya, who was eight; was standing off to the side, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She was wearing a dress that was so disgustingly frilly that it made his stomach turn. Like her mother, her dark hair was to her shoulders and she had a very unpleasant demeanor. Her dark eyes were sparking in annoyance. "Let's just leave 'em and go." Seto's face darkened even more. He never did like Sakuya. Always screeching and complaining and throwing temper tantrums. Mokuba was two and he's hardly ever thrown a tantrum in his short life!

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry!" This was Masashi, the middle child. He was six years old, had a bottomless pit for a stomach and a black hole for a brain. He brought idiocy to new heights. He had a wide waist and Seto had a feeling it was going to expand as he got older. He was also a bully and picked on Mokie every chance he got. He and Seto would end up fighting with Seto emerging the victor and Masashi ending up on his tail end. They were almost always punished, with Seto usually getting the brunt of it, argument being that he was older and should therefore know better (As if Masashi didn't know better than to not pick on Mokie). But he didn't care; he'd protect his little brother from anyone or anything that tried to hurt him. It was then a third voice broke in.

"Mama, I wanna go home and play!" whined Sho, the youngest. Only five years old and he was showing all the traits of being a follower. Whatever his big brother and sister did, he would follow suit. He was always playing with something dangerous like knives or such. His latest fascination was with fire. Only last week did he burn a hole in the living room rug and two weeks previous did he set his uncle's expensive new toupe ablaze. He felt a swell of vindication in his chest at that thought.

Aunt Yoko turned and said in a sickening voice. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes, darlings." God, Seto wanted to gag. "Now come say good-bye to your cousins."

Sakuya gave a "humph!" before coming up to the two brothers and after glancing between them, settled her unfriendly glare on Seto. "Bye." she said grudgingly before turning on heel and stalking off to the side again. Masashi simply mumbled a "...later..." as he stared at his shoes and scratched his nose. Sho simply said bye before turning to his mother and saying, "Can we go home now?"

Seto could have punched them; all of them. How dare they treat him and Mokie like this! How dare they spend _their_ inheritance funds on things like that stupid, ugly doll Sakuya threw a fit over, or that toy tank Sho wanted and ended up breaking two days later then whining so incessantly that they bought another to replace it. How dare his aunt buy that gaudy necklace just so she could show off to all those dumb people at that big dinner party they threw. How dare his uncle go out and buy that hideous, obnoxiously loud reddish-orange mini-van that looked like an giant carrot. How _dare_ they give him and Mokuba false hope about a second chance at a real family, then turn around and use them like this and dump them when they were done. _How dare_ they be happy about throwing them away as if they were yesterdays garbage. He never thought it was possible to despise people so much... and right now, he despised them more than anything else in the world.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seto could see Uncle Daisuke talking to a man at the gate to the orphanage. He looked like he was explaining something to him as he gestured towards him and Mokie. He didn't have to strain too hard to listen to listen in on the conversation. He could hear him saying that his older nephew, "... has a habit of making up stories. After his poor mother died, he started making up all these tall tales. But I'm afraid it's caused quite a problem, you see."

"It's all right, I understand. A lot of children who first come here make up stories. They claim that they have a parent or relative who's out there looking for them and will come get them. It's nothing new and we know how to deal with it." The man, an older gentleman with a receding hairline and greying hair said as he cast the two boys a sympathetic look.

Any hope Seto had for telling someone what his relatives did to him and Mokie died. Just when he thought their situation could not possibly get any bleaker...

Seto didn't pay any more attention to the conversation; all he did was stare at Mokuba, who was looking more scared than Seto had ever seen him. He could feel his little brother's tiny hand fit snugly in his as he held it tightly, as if he were afraid they were going to be torn away from each other next. Seto squeezed his baby brother's hand tighter in return. 'I won't let that happen, Mokie.' He silently swore as he gazed at those sad, grey-violet eyes. He could feel a flood of steely resolve and determination fill his very being. Death may have taken his parents, and his rotten relatives may have stolen their money... but he'd be _damned_ if he let anyone or anything else take his little brother from him.

After a moment, Uncle Daisuke came striding over, wiping his bald head with a large, white handkerchief and grinning slightly. Seto wanted to knock it off his face. "Well, we're all set!" He said, though not too loudly; he didn't want the man he just spoke with to hear him and start wondering why he seemed happy to be leaving his dead brother and sister-in-law's children here. He then turned to Seto and Mokuba briefly and gave them what was supposed to be kind smile. Aunt Yoko was doing the same, though their eyes were filled with relief and satisfaction. "Now, you boys take care of yourselves," he said with false kindness.

Within moments, both brothers watched as their aunt, uncle and cousins made their way back to that ugly mini-van, the three children all talking and yelling at once as they piled in and the doors closed. He could faintly hear Aunt Yoko promise them ice cream and all the children cheer. Seto could feel his body burn with loathing.

As the van with the Oomura's drove away, Seto turned slightly to Mokuba, who was staring at the ground, but the older boy could see drops falling from his little brother's face and make small, dark circles on the pavement. But Seto did not shed a single tear. He couldn't cry; he wouldn't. He needed to be strong for his brother. After all, all they had left was each other.

All they could count on was each other... anyone else was not to be trusted. Everyone else was his enemy.

The man then came up and, after a few kind words, lead the boys through the gates and towards the orphanage... and the beginning of what promised to be the most unmerciful and painful time in the two brother's lives....

_**Flashback ends...**_

Kaiba felt himself burning with hatred. Just like he did that day... the day he was betrayed by people who were supposed to take care of him; to love him. Instead, they turn around and steal from him and Mokuba, then drop them in that dump of an orphanage. Since then, he'd sworn to never trust another soul for as long as he lived, and so far, he's done exactly that. The only person he could ever trust like that was Mokuba. Anyone else would just use him.

First they use him and his brother, then discard them like a pair of old shoes... and now they want him to get them out of some financial mess, no doubt. Of all the nerve.

As Kaiba continued to fume like a volcano on the verge of eruption, Mr. Akamatsu remained seated on the couch and waited patiently for the young CEO to calm down. He had expected this reaction. He'd been given the general story of what had happened and was warned that Kaiba would undoubtedly be angry. He'd also been told that his initial reaction would most certainly be to refuse. Still, he reasoned as he watched the young man seethe and rant, he surely would be at least somewhat sympathetic after he heard the whole story.

After a moment or two, the lawyer began to speak again. He was determined to carry this through. "Mr. Kaiba, if you will please allow me to finish..." He was cut off once again by the CEO's infuriated glare.

"I've heard enough! If they think I'm going help them out of some financial hole they dug themselves into, then they can just forget it!" Kaiba was giving Akamatsu a very dangerous look that would have sent anyone else running. But Mr. Akamatsu had dealt with angry clients before, and Mr. Kaiba was no different. He adjusted his glasses before continuing. "They are_ not _asking for money, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba forced himself to stop yelling and stared at the man before managing, "What?" Mr. Akamatsu cleared his throat. "You did hear me say I was here on behalf of the estate of the _late_ Oomura's, correct?"

It took a moment before it worked through Kaiba's angry mind. "They're dead." The attorney nodded. "A little more than two weeks ago, in a car accident. I'm actually here at the request of Daisuke Oomura's parents, Taro and Sora Oomura." Kaiba didn't even act like he was sorry. Instead he just scoffed. "Humph. I'll send them flowers and that's the extent of my generosity. If they think I'm going to take care of their dead beat son's last finances then they're sorely mistaken." He remembered the old couple and knew that they were decent people. But he refused to be saddled with his late uncle's debt's.

Mr. Akamatsu sighed. "Actually, I'm not here to ask for money, Mr. Kaiba." He took off his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief before replacing them. It was time to drop the axe and he had to be prepared. "I'm here to discuss child custody."

Any calm that Kaiba felt with the news that he wouldn't be paying off any debts left by his deceased relatives went flying out the window. Now full-blown enraged, Kaiba banged his fist on his desk while Mokuba braced himself. 'Oh, boy. Here it comes...'

"_Absolutely not!_ I _refuse_ to take in those spoiled brats!!!" He raged. He couldn't believe this was happening. Were they serious? Did that old couple honestly think that _he_ was going to take in those three rotten-to-the-core, obnoxious, unholy terrors? He snarled viciously. First they drop him, then when they die they have the gaul to try to pawn off their worthless offspring on him? He focused his ire on the lawyer, ashen faced. "You can dump them at the orphanage, for all I care! If it was good enough for my brother and I, then it's good enough for them!"

"Seto, calm down!" Mokuba said worriedly as he gazed at his big brother. He could see a thin line of sweat on his brow and the vein in his neck was pulsing. "You're gonna give yourself a stroke!" Kaiba turned to his little brother, almost forgetting he was there. Mokuba was giving him a look that told him he'd better relax. "I know it sounds bad, but please stop yelling; it won't change anything." He watched as Seto's tense body relaxed, albeit slightly, but it was something. "Now just sit down and let Mr. Akamatsu finish." Kaiba stared at his brother for a long moment before giving a 'humph' and sat back in his leather chair. His face, however, had not lost that intense, furious look, and he was huffing from rage.

"In truth, Mr. Kaiba," Mr. Akamatsu said after the young CEO finished his verbal tirade. "I wasn't suggesting you take in all three of them." He waited for a moment before he continued. "I came on the request if you would take in the youngest of the Oomura children."

Kaiba glared. Although it had been nine years, he could still clearly remember his cousins and their varying, yet frighteningly similar personalities. Sakuya, the oldest, was a selfish, spoiled girl who would howl and scream if she didn't get what she wanted. Masashi was an overweight bully who had picked on Mokuba on a regular basis and called him names. This guy was asking him to take in Sho, the youngest. He was a whining, pampered little terror who, when he last saw him, liked to set things on fire. One of the last things he remembered Sho burning was his uncle's rug... and he was _not_ thinking of the one in the living room.

Kaiba's scowl deepened. He could just imagine what havoc these three would raise if he took them all in. Sakuya would most likely run up his credit card bill to three times it current rate and throw wild parties whenever he was absent. Masashi would eat everything edible in sight, run up the food bill and make life miserable for Mokuba... and to top it all off, Sho would most likely burn down the mansion. Just thinking about all the endless possibilities made him inwardly shudder.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The CEO looked up at the voice. Mr. Akamatsu was waiting for him to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"The last I saw of Sho, he was well on his way to becoming a pyromaniac, and he was five years old at the time! Just what makes you think I'm going to take 'him' in?" He watched as the lawyer blinked. "I... wasn't speaking of Sho Oomura." He said slowly.

Now Kaiba was confused. He sat up slightly straighter, looking at the older man in confusion. "What?" Mr. Akamatsu's face suddenly lit up in understanding. "Oh, yes! Of course, you wouldn't know."

"Know what?" Kaiba was almost shouting again; he'd had enough. Who was this guy talking about?

"I was speaking of their fourth child, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba blinked, thrown off. Mokuba bore a similar look of surprise. "What?" Mr. Akamatsu went on.

"I'm talking about their youngest daughter... Chihiro."

* * *

Ahh, the plot thickens! Kaiba and Mokuba have another cousin whom they haven't met yet! So what's the story on Chihiro, and why do her grandparents want Kaiba to take in just her and _not_ her brother's and sister? You'll find out in the next chapter: 'Kaiba Brother's, meet Chihiro!'

Review please!!!!


	3. Kaiba Brother's, meet Chihiro!

Only three reviews! ::: sniff, sniff::: Well, at least two people are reading my fic.

Kaiba: ::: smirks::: Yeah, but Aura's your sister. Which just goes to show what a pathetic author you really are!

::: steps back when Red pulls out a type of spear:::

Red: I dare you to repeat that, Kaiba-boy...

Kaiba: :::glares::: You wouldn't dare! Where'd you get that thing, anyway?!

Red : :::beams::: This 'thing' as you call it, is a halberd. It's the weapon of ::: strikes a dramatic pose::: SUZAKU! Keeper of the Sacred Flame! High Priestess of the God of the South!!! ::: Kaiba rolls his eyes:::

Kaiba: ... whatever... :::Red points her halberd at him again:::

Red: You _DARE_ to mock the great Suzaku, the Red Phoenix?! ::: Aura suddenly comes in:::

Aura: Better apologize, Kaiba! She's not taking any medication!

Kaiba: :::narrows his eyes::: Fine. Sorry. Happy? ::: Red beams again and lowers and halberd:::

Red: YES!

Kaiba: I'm getting out of this nuthouse.... :::turns to Aura::: You have my deepest sympathy for having to deal with this every day.... :::strolls out the door; Red sticks out her tongue after him:::

Red: Fathead...

Aura: :::sighs::: Just get on with the story....

Red: Okay! :::turns to readers:::

To all it will concern: I **DO NOT** OWN 'YU-GI-OH!' I **DO** HOWEVER, OWN KEITARO AKAMATSU THE LAWYER AND ALL THE OOMURA'S, INCLUDING CHIHIRO!!! Oh, and the story idea is mine, too! SO DON'T STEAL IT OR MY OC'S OR ELSE!!!! ::: holds out halberd:::

* * *

**Definition Of Family**

**By:**

**Red Phoenix Star**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Kaiba Brother's, meet Chihiro!**

* * *

It took a moment for Kaiba to respond. He shook his head slightly before he spoke. "Excuse me... who?" Mokuba was also staring in confusion.

Mr. Akamatsu opened up his briefcase, and after rifling through some papers, began to explain. "Chihiro Oomura. Seven years old, born September 7th and is the youngest child of the late Daisuke and Yoko Oomura. She was born two months prematurely and as a result, has about fifty percent hearing loss in both ears and requires periodic visits at the ear and eye clinic at Domino Hospital. She attends the Reiko Takei School for the Deaf and..."

"Now just a minute!" Kaiba interrupted after managing to find his voice again. Did this guy just say what he thinks he said? He was staring at the man before him like he'd just grown an extra head. "I have another cousin?!" Mr. Akamatsu looked up from his papers and tilted his head slightly. "Yes, sir." 'Damn, you are a genius, aren't you?' He thought with sarcastic amusement. He watched as Kaiba squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Do you mean to say..." Kaiba began slowly. "... that my worthless relatives, in all their infinite wisdom, went ahead and conceived _another?"_ The very notion made Kaiba ill. Mr. Akamatsu cleared his throat. "Well, if you want to put it that way... yes." Kaiba's head suddenly shot up, his eyes flashing in annoyance. "And why, may I ask, should I be made to care about _this_ one?" The lawyer's face became serious.

"Mr. Kaiba, from what I've been told of your own past experience with the Oomura's, that it would be easy for you to imagine how they have treated this child." This caught Mokuba's attention. "They... they weren't always nice to her?" The lawyer sighed. "That's one way of putting it. Another way of saying it is that child services have a very thick file of reports on how they've treated her."

Mokuba looked only slightly astonished before lowering his head. Kaiba's face took on a harder edge. He remembers with startling clarity his time with his relatives. He was bullied, threatened, used and betrayed by those people. If that's how they treated him, a healthy seven-year-old boy, then he could only picture how they treated this little girl, who clearly needed special attention. That's when something hit him.

"What about the other three?" The teen CEO asked sharply. Mr. Akamatsu adjusted his glasses before continuing. "Their grandparents, Taro and Sora Oomura, have agreed to take them in on the condition," he added, noting Kaiba's glare. "... that they attend school and that the two older children find part-time jobs in order to help pay their tuition and various other expenses."

"And just what made you think that _I_ would take her in?" Kaiba demanded. This whole situation sounded completely ludicrous to him. Do these people honestly think he would willingly accept a little girl whom he'd never met? How could he be sure that she would be any different from her hopelessly brain-dead family? For all he knew she could be as bad as her parents had been. Or her siblings, for that matter. Either way, he wasn't going to take this kid based solely on genetics.

He gave Kaiba a look that appeared to be a mix between a plea and understanding. "Mr. Kaiba, please understand that my clients are over seventy. Mr. Oomura is retired and they receive a pension every month, but they're just getting by. Moreover, they won't be able to watch Chihiro every second. She needs special care and if were just her..." He heaved a sigh, rubbed the bridge of his nose and leaned forward in his seat, lacing his fingers together.

"The senior Oomura's had been trying to get custody of their youngest granddaughter for more than three years. They knew she'd be happier and safer with them. But there was always some roadblock. Social services couldn't find any evidence of neglect or abuse, mainly because they're inundated with hundreds of other cases daily and they're severely understaffed. Besides anything even remotely suspicious was covered up by some of the oldest excuses in the book like, 'she fell', or some other such story. My lawfirm has been representing the Oomura's pro-bono because they have no other means of income besides a retirement fund and the pension. Even though they qualify for public and financial assistance for her care, with their other grandchildren in the house, it wouldn't be a safe or happy environment for Chihiro. Mr. Kaiba..." Mr. Akamatsu was giving him what could be best described as an imploring look. "... no one else in their family can take her in due to finances, poor health or they're unreachable. She has no one else. They told me about you and..." He hesitated. "... they understand your reasons for not wanting her brothers and sister, but were hoping you would at least be willing to take her in. She needs a home, Mr. Kaiba. She needs _you._"

Kaiba stared at Mr. Akamatsu for a moment. Then he turned his chair so he was facing away from the older man. "If your looking to play on sympathy, you've come to the wrong person." Mokuba gasped in disbelief at his brother's cold reply as Mr. Akamatsu stared in bewilderment.

"Mr. Kaiba... !" The lawyer began, but was cut off. "I don't have time to deal with a kid I've never even met before... and certainly not if they're the offspring of the two worthless individuals who dumped me and my brother after wasting our inheritance on junk for themselves. This is a gaming company, _not_ a home for waifs!" Mr. Akamatsu was thrown off for a split second before he gave Kaiba a serious look.

"Mr. Kaiba, you _do_ realize that by refusing, that her grandparents will have no other choice but to send Chihiro to a local orphanage or perhaps even an institution."

"That's not my problem." Kaiba stated crossing his arms. "And anyway, if they want to keep the little girl, why don't they pack off the older ones and keep her?"

"There are all too old for any facility available, say an orphanage or even foster care. Particularly since human services won't even consider placing them due to their reckless behavior. Their grandparents are the only one's who were willing to take them in. No one else in the family would."

Kaiba sneered. "I can't imagine why." He stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I remember them as such... _delightful_ children."

Mr. Akamatsu went on. "Be that as it may, Mr. Kaiba. You are the only real option available to Chihiro. Would you like to know what tends to happen to hearing-impaired children who are placed in an orphanage?" Kaiba glared, but Mokuba wanted to know. "What could happen to her?" He understood his big brother's resentment toward their other relatives, but they'd never even met this little girl. Mr. Akamatsu's face became grim.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, from your own experience, people take a lot of things into consideration when adopting a child," he started. "They will view Chihiro as too much of a financial liability and write her off. It's expensive enough going through the process of adopting. Very few people are willing to adopt a child with special needs, as it requires financial, emotional and physical stamina.

Then there's her education to consider. Even with funding, it would still be more than a couple would have to pay for a child without this disability, since she requires numerous tools and equipment that will aid in her development. And of course, there's the home environment, in which she'd have to be carefully monitored. She'd need frequent supervision because you couldn't take for granted that she would understand what was going on in the event of an emergency." As he was saying this, Mokuba looked slightly surprised. He'd met people who were blind who had guide dogs and a few deaf business associates. They had lights and alarms in every part of Kaiba Corp. Headquarters and knew that if there was a fire, earthquake or something else happened, they could hear or see the alarms going off. He had no idea that a person who was blind or deaf needed to exercise such vigilance. And since Chihiro was only a little girl, she would need extra attention and help learning such a valuable skill. The boy felt a strange pang in his chest, feeling sorry for a little girl he'd never even met. And if what Mr. Akamatsu said was true, and her own family hadn't been giving her the kind of attention she needed and there really was no one else...

His thought was interrupted when he heard his brother speak. "This is all very interesting, but I think you've wasted enough of my time. I had to cancel a meeting with representatives from one of Japan's largest manufacturers' in computer hardware equipment and sit here while you spew out some sob story about the offspring of my pathetic relatives and being told that I have to take in a kid whom I've never even met or want anything to do with. Nothing you have told me makes her any more my responsibility than when you first came in here." He rose from his chair and stared at the attorney, who had yet to stand. "Now, if you're finished, Akamatsu... I have a company to run." Mokuba gaped at his older brother, not believing his ears. He was really going to write this little girl off? But before he could give voice to this, he saw Mr. Akamatsu rise from his seat as well and gave Seto a piercing look.

"You know Mr. Kaiba..." He began in what Mokuba interpreted as an angry voice. "I've heard you to be quite a ruthless, influential business man for your age." His green eyes narrowed. "...but I see that you are also a selfish, spoiled brat!"

Mokuba's eyes bulged, amazed at this man nerve. No one has ever dared to speak their mind so bluntly like that to his brother!

Kaiba's eyes flashed, enraged that this man is so bold as to speak to his face like that. He was just about to give this man the verbal barrage of his life when the voice of his little brother stopped him.

"Would you mind waiting outside for a minute?" he said, jumping to the rescue. He now stood between the desk and the lawyer; the only shield protecting this man from his brother's evident wrath. "I need to talk this over with my brother." Mr. Akamatsu nodded. "Of course. I'll be right outside." In one fluid motion, Mr. Akamatsu picked up his briefcase and, with Mokuba escorting him, strolled out of Kaiba's office.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Mokuba whirled around and stomped up to Seto's desk, all the while giving his big brother an infuriated glare.

"I can't believe you, Seto!" Mokuba shouted. His gray-violet eyes were dark and flashing and his normally soft features were hardened in anger. "You're just gonna walk away from this?!" Kaiba frowned, not expecting his little brother to be so angry.

"It's not our problem..." He started, but was cut off. "Chihiro is our cousin and has no where else to go, so that makes it our problem!"

"Sakuya, Masashi and Sho are our cousin's, too. You think I should allow them into our home?" Kaiba couldn't understand why Mokuba was so upset. Didn't he realize that this child's parents were the reason they ended up at the orphanage? As this was running through his mind, Mokuba continued.

"I can understand you not wanting those three. But Chihiro's just a little girl! She's never done _anything_ to you or me! You wouldn't even consider taking her!" He accused, looking his brother right in the eyes.

"Her worthless parents take us in only to treat us like dirt, then ditch us at the first opportune moment when our inheritance runs out and you expect me to consider taking in one of their brats?!" Kaiba pounded his fist on the desk, hardly believing his ears. His brother actually expected him to say yes to helping this child?

"You don't even know her and you're lumping her in with the rest of those creeps!" The smaller boy pointed out as he jerked an accusing finger at the teen behind the desk. "And you didn't even _think_ to ask me how I felt about it!" Mokuba stared hard at him. "I was there, too, Seto. I saw and heard everything that went on in their house. You may not think I remember, but I do." Kaiba blinked at his brother in surprise. Mokuba was only two years old when they went to live with their mother's sister and her family. He never once thought for an instant that he would actually remember that awful chapter in their lives.

Mokuba stared at his older brother silently for a long moment before looking away. "I... I remember how nice it seemed, at first. To have parents; to have someone take care of you. Then how things seemed to change overnight..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "... I remember how Masashi always used to pick on me; how he would pull my hair and call me a girl, and then you would always come and shove him away. You even gave him a black eye once..." Kaiba inwardly smirked; oh, he remembered that time. Masashi was chasing Mokuba around with a pair of scissors and kept yelling that he was the barber monster and he was going to give Mokuba a haircut. Just when he had his little cousin cornered, Seto came rushing to the rescue after hearing his little brother's screams of fear and WHAM! Masashi was sporting a shiner for a month. He got grounded for a week, but it didn't matter; it was one of the few times that his Aunt Yoko yelled at one of her kid's for doing something bad and Masashi got punished, too. From that day forward, if the large six year old ever started bullying Mokuba, all Seto had to do was crack his knuckles and he scampered. As this memory flitted through Kaiba's mind, Mokuba went on.

"... and I remember Sakuya and how she always threw a fit when she didn't get her way. How she would throw things and scream and make us miserable. Like when we were at the store and she started screaming and throwing everything in the cart out on the floor if she couldn't have something. How she would hit me and say something was my fault. I remember when Sho burned that hole in the living room carpet and he tried to blame me, but you came to my defense. I remember Aunt Yoko being all nice one minute, then get mad the next when something didn't go her way. Or how she was showing off that gaudy necklace she bought and showed to all those dumb friends of hers at that party; how Uncle Daisuke would try to cover up the spending of our inheritance by turning it around and insisting it was 'for the good of the family.'" He said this in a rather bitter tone. "... and then the day they left us at the orphanage... and how glad they were to not have us around anymore."

All the while, Kaiba was silent. He remembered all those things and so much more. The time with his relatives hurt him deeply; almost as painful as his time with Gozaburo Kaiba, because they had been blood; his mother's sister and her family. They were supposed to be people he could trust... and it was because of their selfish actions that Kaiba stopped trusting people altogether. Mokuba was the only person he could really count on.

"I can only imagine how they treated her." Mokuba said in a quiet voice. He still didn't look at his brother. "It must have been really hard for her; being born into a family that never wanted her and saw her as a burden. She must have been really lonely, not having anyone to turn to. She probably thinks that no one cares about her..." He suddenly jerked his head to face Kaiba once more, his eyes filled with a deep sadness that surprised the older Kaiba. "Is that what you want, Seto? Do you honestly want her to go through her entire life thinking that no one loves her? That she doesn't deserve a family? What did _she_ ever do to deserve that?"

Kaiba sighed heavily. "Mokuba..."

"She's alone, Seto." Mokuba continued in that same soft voice. "Her own parents didn't even want her and her brothers' and sister treated her like dirt. I'm actually surprised that they didn't drop her in an orphanage the first chance they got. Probably got some sort of public assistance. That's all she was good for to them. Just to get some easy money." Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but for some reason, he couldn't get the words out. That was most likely true. If the only reason they kept Chihiro around was so they could get some easy cash, then they were even lower than he originally thought.

"I feel really sorry for her. She doesn't have anyone to turn to. She doesn't have a brother or sister that would take any risks for her or be willing to do anything for her... like me." He gave his brother a meaningful look. "I guess, looking back, we were lucky. I at least had you. But... she doesn't have anyone..."

"Mokuba..." Kaiba felt his throat go dry at his brother's words. He had never once, in their early years, considered himself lucky. He thought they were 'lucky' when Gozaburo adopted them, but that turned out to be the rotten kind of luck. He never once stopped to think how fortunate he was to have his little brother in his life... the only person he had in the world that he trusted; loved. The person he'd do anything for; die for.

It was then that Mokuba's voice suddenly became filled with steely resolve as he looked his older brother right in the eye. "If you say no, Big Brother; if you refuse to take her in just because she came from a family full of creeps who treated us lousy, or because you think she's an inconvenience... then you'll be no better than them." The eleven-year-old gave him a final glare. "... and I will never, _ever_ forgive or respect you for it for as long as I live!"

Kaiba couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. Was Mokuba serious? He couldn't be...! Not for this! Yet as he stared into those familiar gray-violet eyes, he could see that he meant every word.

After a long moment, Kaiba finally tore his gaze from his brother and strolled towards the large window. He stood there, silently contemplating Mokuba's words as he gazed out over the view of Domino. He was right; it wasn't her fault she had such vile, selfish people for a family. And she wasn't the one who hurt him. She was an innocent victim in all this, and he shouldn't hold her responsible for the rest of her family's actions. If he refused this child based solely on his own experience with the despicable Oomura's, then he'd be no better than they had been, and he'd be damned before _that_ happened. But still...

Could he really take in this little girl? Did he even _want_ to? Would she be a constant reminder of what her parents put him and Mokuba through?

First there were the cons; number one being her family. Sure her parents were dead now and as far as he's heard, she was better off without them. But the issue of the rest of their brood was still up in the air. He certainly didn't want to risk them coming around him and Mokuba while they were at home, school or Kaiba Corp. As far as her grandparents went, they could visit if they wanted to, but those brats were off-limits. If he _did_ take in this little girl, then he'd have to get restraining orders to keep that bitch Sakuya and her bonehead brothers' away from them, and off any property belonging to the Kaiba family.

Then there was the fact that he knew absolutely _nothing_ about girls. To him, they were foreign territory and he did his best to avoid them whenever possible. Give him any subject to study and he'd pass it with flying colors. But as far as knowledge of those of the opposite gender went... well, he was as clueless as any other guy his age. Now here he was, considering if he should take in a seven-year-old of that most mysterious of species. He had enough trouble handling the groupies of females around his age when he was at school or out in public. How would he handle one that would potentially be living with them? How did he handle her as a child? As a teenager? Mokuba was going to be tough enough to handle in a couple of years when he turned thirteen. He heard that women mature faster than boys and God only knows what would happen when _this one_ hit that point. She'd start wearing make-up, short skirts and become interested in _boys._ Worst of all, she would have questions about... he shuddered at the thought. Then shook himself. He'll deal with that when they get to that point. If he decided to go through with this.

Then of course, there was her being partially deaf. He'd need to take safety measures in the Kaiba household to ensure that she didn't hurt herself. And she'd need someone with her at all times. At least, until she was older and more independent. Then he'd probably have to learn sign language so he could communicate with her properly. No problem; there were bound to be hundreds of books and several dozen websites devoted to that sort of thing.

To top it all of, there was the issue of time. Could he make time for this little girl? He was almost always working and barely had enough time to spend with Mokuba. How could he possibly make time for her? Well, he'd just have to learn to, he reasoned. He'd need to be present at her doctor's appointments, of course and he'd want to check out her school...

Now the pros... what was the positive side of taking in this unknown child?

The answer was almost instantaneous. She would have an actual home, he thought. She wouldn't be stuck in an orphanage and constantly passed over because of her physical limitations or be considered 'too expensive' or 'damaged goods'. She'd be given the best of care; everything she would ever need or want. There would always be someone for her to talk to; to actually _listen_ to her sorrows and fears. But most of all... she'd be safe. She wouldn't be living in constant fear and pain of her vicious siblings... she would never again have to go through the pain that he did. Living in a home where no one cared about you, or physically and emotionally hurt you. She would have people around who would protect her. Care about her.

It was at that moment realization hit him. Didn't Akamatsu say that Sakuya and Masashi had to work and go to school if they wanted to stay with their grandparents? Then they would have to get jobs. A slow, satisfied smirk began to spread over his face. He immediately began to picture Sakuya wearing a Burger World uniform and asking a customer if they wanted fries with their order, or Masashi trying to fit his wide butt on a bicycle trying to deliver papers, only to have it break in two. Maybe scrubbing floors in the bathroom of a fancy hotel... his smirk suddenly became wider as inspiration flooded him.

'Wouldn't those three be surprised to find out that their baby sister was living with the cousin they dumped all those years ago? The cousin who was now one of the wealthiest, most powerful CEO's in the world?' For the longest time after they were left at the orphanage, Seto had been 'dying' to find a way to get back at his no-good relatives. Taking in the little sister they've abused into his home, where she would get anything she desired and be treated like royalty would be the perfect revenge.

'Oh, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!' He thought gleefully. While part of him never wanted to see their sorry hides again, deep down he would have loved nothing more than to see their expressions of disbelief and even horror at the knowledge that the little sister they hurt so badly was living the life of a princess with the cousin they rejected, while they had to work if they wanted to keep a roof over their heads. 'Tough luck, you jerks. Maybe if they'd been a little nicer, they could at least come and visit.'

Maybe, he thought after mulling over those images for a while. Maybe taking in this girl would prove beneficial to him in the long run. Chihiro would get a good home, and he would get revenge on his idiotic relatives for how they treated him and Mokuba. That would be sweet.

'Most importantly,' he added to himself as he cast a slight glance over his shoulder at the boy standing nearby. 'If I don't do this, Mokuba would never forgive me for it for as long as I live.' And he certainly didn't want his brother hating him for anything like this. He wouldn't forgive himself, either. If for no other reason, then for his brother's sake.

"Mokuba..." Kaiba finally spoke for the first time in several long minutes, startling the boy. "Yeah?" There was a cautious optimism in his voice.

"Go get Akamatsu." He said in a slightly stronger tone. Mokuba gave his brother a strange look as he rushed to the door. Kaiba continued to stare out the window, idly watching the movements of the cars and people below. This was a huge risk he was taking, but he needed to give the lawyer a final, definite answer.

"Here he is, Seto." Kaiba turned his upper body around to face the guest. There stood Mr. Akamatsu, still impeccable in his navy suit and holding his briefcase tightly. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" He sounded almost neutral, as if there was nothing more to say. Well, Kaiba had plenty left to say as he looked the lawyer over casually.

Turning back to the window, Seto Kaiba said the words that would forever decide the rest of his life.

"I'll take her."

* * *

Authors note: Chihiro's school is named after George Takei's ('Star Trek's Mr. Sulu) younger sister. My sister, Aura Black Chan, found the name in his autobiography 'To The Stars'. Thanks Aura!!! 

A cookie to anyone who can find out what Chihiro's name means!

Yes, sadly enough, part of Kaiba is doing this to get back at his relatives. But don't worry! You can bet that revenge will become the furthest thing from his mind soon enough. Besides, even if he wasn't doing it for vengeance, he'd be doing it for his brother. He loves Mokuba to death and if he did something that drove a wedge between them, he'd never forgive himself. And he does start feeling a little guilty and decides he wants to help her. He wouldn't wish the Hell he and Mokuba went through on anyone and Chihiro has suffered her whole life. So yes, when Mokie puts it the way he did, he does start to feel a little responsible for her.

Next up: The Kaiba brother's finally meet Chihiro Oomura and Kaiba's in for a bit a shock when he first sets eyes on his little cousin. Be there!

Okay, now please! **PRETTY PLEASE!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
